1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to rearview mirrors for vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to rearview mirrors for motor vehicles that automatically dim upon the detection of bright lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
In inner rearview mirrors of motor vehicles, the mirror housing is provided with two sensors, of which one sensor detects the glare light originating from a following motor vehicle and the other sensor detects ambient light. Both of the sensors require expensive control systems in order to darken the electro-chromatic (EC) mirror glass corresponding to the intensity of the glare light as a function of the ambient light.